Steering assemblies associated with the wheels of a motor vehicle may include tie rods that connect right- and left-hand steering knuckles so that any given input through a drag link is transferred to both wheels simultaneously without loss of motion. To reduce the feedback of road input to the steering wheel, the steering assembly may also include a steering damper. Generally, the steering damper is a shock absorber interconnected between an axle of the motor vehicle and one of the tie rods. The steering damper assists in damping the feedback of the road input to the steering wheel.